fanjomfandomcom-20200222-history
Southern Libyan Republicball
Southern Libyan Republicball |nativename = : جمهورية جنوب الليبية : Repubblica del sud della Libiapalla : Republikkas del suda dely Libepel |founded = 1771 - 1881 1911 |onlypredecessor = Al-Jawf Republicball |predicon = Al-Jawf Republic |image = Southern Libyan Republic.jpeg |government = Presidential Multiparty Republic |personality = Cold A little angry (sometimes) |language = Arabic Italian * Lorenzonian |capital = Al-Jawfball |affiliation = |religion = Islam (main) Catholicism |friends = Sfaxball Hater of Lorenzonia(Until 1881) Hejazball West African Republicball |enemies = STOLED MY TERRITORY JIHAD Lorenzonia 2 Prussiaball (After 1881) Empire of Beaniball Bashnan Emirateball WCUball Second Ba'athist Iraqball |likes = Kebab, friend but he just don't noted, Sunni Islam, Catholicism |hates = STOLED THE LIBYA FROM ME, Gaddafi BACK 2011, BEST YEAR,ISIS, terrorist groups |predecessor = Prussia( Lorenzonia) Al-Jawf Republicball |intospace = nop |bork = Libya Libya |food = poop? |status = alive }}The Southern Libyan Republicball is a countryball in North Africa. PS:He don't have more money to support independencies then his friendships are limited.Principally PR Monanoball and Northern Libyaball Motto:The democracy leads to the freedom. History The republic was declared in 1771 but in 1881 they were invaded and annexed by Lorenzonia again. In 1911 Libya gained independence from Lorenzonia after a brief revolution in cities of Libya like Tobruk, Sirte, Tripoli and Al-Jawf, which caused the Lorenzonian government confusion and the Southern Libyan Republic was declared in the same year of 1771, year who started the independence war. But the South Libya was invaded by Lorenzonia in 1881, but in 1911 with a blow they get independence again. But just in 1986 they was recognizated was a country. The Independence War (1771) The independence was not pacific. Tha Libya fougth to get thier independence, and this war just pushed the Libya to the independence (because the world don't accept every country instantly), but for the Lorenzonia's recognization they need the war. The war started when some revolutions started in Libya (mostly concentrated in the south) and the greatest of them, who occurred in Al-Jawf, the Islamic Revolution to the Independence in Al-Jawf started to get some confusion to the Lorenzonian government. Then they started the Libyan Independence Revolution or The Opposition Revolution. The independence was declared in 15, August of 1771, then the war started. The first action left the new Al-Jawf Republicball when they occuped some important parts of the South Libya, but the Lorenzoniaball still ocuping the most part of Libya, then the republic payed help to the Prussiaball, the bigger government of Europe. The prussians helped and this part of the war its the most important because the Al-Jawf Republicball started to expand to the South more and more. Then with a lot of deads and the final expand of the Al-Jawf Republicball, in 29 of December of 1771, the war is over, and the or now the Southern Libyan Republic get independence from the Lorenzoniaball. This in turn had Lorenzonia's army super weak. The Invasion of 1881 This invasion occured in 15, August of 1881, in the 110º anniversary of Southern Libyan Republic, they were invaded by Lorenzonia. The Lorenzoniaball invaded the Libya totally in 1881. The invasion was fast because the Libya don't would have soo many soldiers in the streets in the anniversary of the country. The invasion lasted one day, and Libya just would have independence again 30 years later in 1911, and soon followed South Libya's independence in 1986. The 1911's blow and the Muhammed's Era This blow is who get the second independence of the Southern Libyan Republic, and was executed by the general Muhammed Al Kalih. In the day 17, Juny of 1911 the troops of the city of Tobruk marched to Al-Jawfball with the general Muhammed Al Kalih that deposed the ministries and declared the Second Southern Libyan Republic, entering in war with Lorenzoniaball. The Lorenzonian army was very weak and the new president get the current territory of Southern Libyan Republic and the Lorenzoniaball signed a peace treaty with the republic and the Libya get independence again. But the recognization delayed soo much, and the Libya just was recognized for all the countries in 1986. The Muhammed's government was a dictatorship, with censorship and tortue, and the Second Republic was started with the Muhammed's Era. But 75 years ago, Muhammed died of old age, and your vice took on, who stoped the dictatorship, creating the New Republic. Recent policy Recently the Southern Libyan Republic supported the Socialist Republic of Cape Verdeball in the Cape Verde Conflict but they stoped to support he in 2018 for soo many injuries, deads, debts and the fact the Socialist Republic of Cape Verdeball is in the WCUball. Today he is governed by Kiervh Luk Hiro, vice president of the murdered president Hera Jika Ali, great-grandson of Kilan Jika Ali, the second president of the Republic, and he is of the Social Liberal Party (In arabic, الحزب الاجتماعي الليبرالي, or "alhizb alaijtimaeiu alliybiraliu")initials: SLP (Or ي ي ب) and he belive in the Soocial-Democracy, who worries some people, and he party want to do another country called "Liberal Republic of Southern Libya", a "dictatorship" (because they talk the Socialists, Communists, Social-Democratics, etc are evil and destroy the country), but Kiervh don't bought this idea, and the country is in peace now. And he participed the TW Military Parade in Puerto Nuevo, Empire of Beaniball. Now he is giving armament support to Free State of Sicilyball in a war with Lorenzonia. Presidential Mural The Old Republic/The Dictators Republic 1771-Khald Bin Muhhmed (1771-1780) 1780-Kilan Jika Ali (1780-1788) 1788-Gira Tengo Kilci (1788-1792) 1792-Lika Opnostok (1792-1799)-Resigned 1799-Ali Kiop Jihga (1799-1800)-Vice 1800-Polki Jugha Filo (1800-1828)-Dictator 1828-Baha Hog Bin Likae (1828-1832)-Vice 1832-Verad Limak Oposti (1832-1836) 1836-Gert Ilho Kilmed (1836-1844) 1844-Hijo Kin Jio (1844-1852) 1852-Lopo Rilu Schmitsel (1852-1880)-Dictator 1880-Minh Johan Ika (1880-1881)-Invasion of Lorenzonia The New Republic 1911-Muhammed Al Kalih (1911-1986)-Dictator 1986-Osama Bin Laked (1986)-Vice 1986-Muhhamed Al Oslap (1986-1994) 1994-Minh Johan Ika (1994-1998) 1998-Kasar Timeh (1998-2002) 2002-Zetar Bolpos (2002-2006) 2006-Hiro Jina Lip (2006-2014) 2014-Palo Hijo Karpe (2014-2018) 2018-Hera Jika Ali (2018-2018)-Murdered 2018-Kiervh Luk Hiro (2018-Present)-Vice Relations and Opinions Friends Sfaxball-My friend who has been of Lorenzonia too. I helped him with independence. Prussiaball(Until 1881)-Helped me with my independence. Now he controls Lorenzonia who helps the idiots fascist. I still thinking he have something about, but now its all ok. Hejazball-My Middle East friend, i helped he with independence too. -He is a cool guy. West African Republicball-He doesn't recognize Northern Libyaball and hate Lorenzoniaball. -We will remove Lorenzoniaball together! Neutral Graviolaniaball-I like he but i don't known why he hates Krovi Empireball. Islamic Republic of Lebanonball-He hates zionists, he is ok, he is islamic. Its everthing i known about he. Yugoslaviaball-He is cool, but i don't known about he too and he doesn't like me too. -He stoled the Lorenzonia's clay, but i'm afraid he will invade me and steal my clay too! -He hates Lorenzoniaball but he likes Prussiaball. Socialist Republic of Cape Verdeball-I helped he with the Cape Verde Conflict, but i don't like he anymore... South Chinaball-Authoritarian China Enemies Lorenzoniaball-'WTH YOU STOLED LIBYA FROM ME AND YOU DOED INDEPENDENCE WARS WHO DESTROYED YOUR COUNTRY' Fascist Syriaball-your fascist and i hate fascist.You don't will do another Nazi Germany, no? Oh yes you already doed. Prussiaball (After 1881)-'INVADED ME WITH LORENZONIA' Northern Libyaball-'FAKE LIBYA!!! YOU IS ANOTHER LORENZONIA' Empire of Beaniball-He likes Lorenzoniaball and he think he will attack Nicaragua Bashnan Emirateball-'TERRORIST' WCUball-Communists and Northern Libyaball supporters. Second Ba'athist Iraqball- Worst Libya suporters -'I'M THE REAL LIBYA, I WAS THE FIRST' Gallery Southern Libya.png 340B0D9C-7D55-49D2-9333-E730C6FEBD33.jpeg B8DF14A3-0275-4586-94A6-61332F99E7CF.jpeg North vs South (Libya).png Military.png Mediterranean.png Category:Islam Category:Kebab Category:Africa Category:Countryballs Category:North Africa Category:Afro-Asiatic Category:Sunni Category:Arabic Speaking Countryballs Category:Lorenzonian Speaking Countryballs Category:Italian Speaking Countryballs Category:Semitic